


Lucky

by edawnings



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, my fave boys who love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edawnings/pseuds/edawnings
Summary: Hwitaek would do just aboutanythingto get his boyfriend to pay attention to him.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing exclusively HuiDawn, so it may be a bit off. I really hope it's good, and I hope you all like what I've come up with. This is literally porn, a little bit of fluff, and nothing else.
> 
> Enjoy, and thank you for reading!

“ _Hyojong_ ,” Hwitaek whined. His boyfriend had been ignoring him all day, even refusing the older man a kiss, whenever he asked. Hwitaek would pucker his lips while looking at Hyojong, which was a clear signal for Hyojong to get to business. Hyojong would just look down at him, tell him to stop making so many faces, and continue with whatever he was doing. Hyojong even had the _audacity_ to run away laughing when Hwitaek tried to hold his hand. Whenever Hwitaek tried to wit on his lap, Hyojong would quickly stand up, slap Hwitaek on the ass, and walk away, snickering. He was so _awful_. At this point, Hwitaek just wanted attention from his annoyingly cute, self-disciplined boyfriend.

They were laying on Hwitaek’s bed, Hyojong boredly scrolling through his phone. Surprisingly, Hyojong was letting the older man lie with him, cuddling up close to him. Hwitaek was resting his cheek on Hyojong’s muscular stomach, making it his one goal to bother his boyfriend, until he finally broke, and kissed him.

Half-lidded eyes flickered down to Hwitaek’s face. Hyojong’s pale pink lips were in their natural, downturned pout. His free hand was pushing back his hair, holding his long bangs out of his face. With his arm like that, and the t-shirt he was wearing, his bicep looked especially thick. Hwitaek wasn’t sure if Hyojong knew how hot he looked, right now, but if he did, Hwitaek was going to kill him. “Yes, Hwitaek?”

The older man slithered up his boyfriend’s torso, until his face was hovering over Hyojong’s. “Why are you ignoring me?” he complained, giving the younger man a cute pout. At least, it was supposed to be cute. Whether Hyojong thought it was cute, or not, was another, less dignifying story.

A blond eyebrow, with a shaved bit at the arch, quirked upwards. He looked so bored to be talking to Hwitaek. “I just responded to you, didn’t I?” Oh, that was _so like him_. Hwitaek wanted to strangle him.

Hwitaek groaned loudly, letting all of his body weight fall onto Hyojong. His cheek was squished against Hyojong’s broad chest, rising and falling with the blond’s breathing. “Barely,” he pointed out.

“What am I supposed to do?” Hyojong asked, eyes flitting back to the screen of his phone. He dropped his arm to the side, letting his pale hair fall down around his face.

Hwitaek sat up excitedly, _finally_ getting through to his boyfriend. Sometimes, Hyojong just needed to be told what Hwitaek wanted, for him to come through. It was the same the other way around—sometimes Hwitaek just liked hearing what Hyojong wanted, at whatever point in time. It was a nice confidence boost, even if Hwitaek did end up flustered, more than half of the time. Hyojong could say some really nasty things. Regardless of whether Hwitaek enjoyed it, or not. “For one thing, you haven’t kissed me _all day_.”

“You’ll live.”

Correction: Hwitaek _thought_ he was getting through to his boyfriend. He was, in fact, not. “ _No_ , _I won’t_ ,” Hwitaek sighed. He moved to kiss Hyojong, but the blond folded his lips in, so Hwitaek was just met with chin. “Come on, _kiss me_.

Hyojong wrinkled his perfect, straight nose. “Gross, why would I want to kiss you?”

This was driving Hwitaek crazy. He just wanted his stupid, cute boyfriend to be affectionate with him again, like he always was. He knew Hyojong was just being this way too mess with the older man, and frustrate him. Of course, it was totally working, and Hwitaek would do just about anything to feel his boyfriend’s stupid, perfect lips against his own.

“Because,” Hwitaek breathed. His face was close to the others, able to see the way Hyojong’s eyelashes brushed across the tops of his cheeks. “If you kiss me, I’ll blow you.”

Hyojong pretended to be uninterested, but Hwitaek could see the slight widening of his eyes, and the slight raising of his eyebrows. “Hm,” Hyojong grunted,]. Hwitaek was glad to see his boyfriend’s expansive and sophisticated vocabulary. Hyojong’s eyes were focusing hard on his phone. They were glued onto one particular area of his phone, and Hwitaek wasn’t even sure if he was actually looking at something.

A grin spread onto the red-haired man’s face. He could play this game, too. He, also, happened to know his boyfriend’s weaknesses. They’d both known each other for far to long to _not_ know what made each other tick, and what made each other weak at the knees. Hyojong knew how needy Hwitaek could get. Hwitaek knew that Hyojong loved getting blowjobs from him. It was simple, really. “Doesn’t that sound good?” he teased, hands shifting to Hyojong’s biceps. Hwitaek moved so he could sit on the younger man’s lap, thighs on either side of his hips.

Hyojong gave a small shrug of his shoulders, and grunted a response. It was clear that he wasn’t answering, because he didn’t want to give in to Hwitaek. It only fueled the older man. It just so happened, that Hwitaek was rather good at getting what he wanted.

The older man shifted on top of Hyojong, moving his hips on top of the other’s. “What do you say?”

Another grunt. Another shrug. And then narrow eyes found Hwitaek’s face. Hyojong barely even opened his mouth to talk, words coming out as a quiet mutter. “Would you swallow?”

_Finally_. Hwitaek grinned. “That depends on if you’re going to start paying attention to me.”

Hyojong set his phone down on the bed, next to his face. His hands skimmed over the red haired man’s thighs, just barely touching the jeans he wore. Dark eyes were locked onto Hwitaek’s face, in a way that made excited chills run up his spine. He knew that look. He knew that look very well, and good things always came from it. “Depends on how well you do.”

Hwitaek laughed, sliding down Hyojong’s body. He pulled the younger man’s sweatpants down as he did. Hyojong was already half hard, his length resting heavy on his flat stomach. Hwitaek smiled, amusedly raising his eyebrows up at his boyfriend.

“What?” Hyojong asked, pouting his lips out. “You’re hot.”

Hyojong _beamed_. He took Hyojong’s cock in his own, small hand, pumping over him slowly. Hyojong was thick and warm in his hand. Admittedly, Hwitaek did enjoy doing this. Partially because it was Hyojong, and anything he did for Hyojong was pretty alright, but partially because it was really fun to see Hyojong become so _submissive_ , in a matter of minutes. “Really?” he asked. He stuck his tongue out to lick the ridge of the head. He dragged it up the underside of the shaft, thick lips catching at the head. He licked a wide stripe across the slit, tasting the slight saltiness.

“Jesus Christ, Hwitaek,” Hyojong said incredulously. “Is that really a question?”

The red-haired man pressed his lips to the tip of Hyojong’s cock, just feeling the warm skin there. He nodded, another smile moving onto his lips. “Yes,” he said simply. The head of Hyojong’s cock easily slid past his lips, thick and heavy on his tongue. He swirled his tongue around the girth, earning a laboured exhale from the other man.

“Oh my god. _Look at you_.” Hyojong’s hand came up to pet at faded red hair.

Hwitaek gave a particularly hard suck to the head, tonguing at the slit. Fingers tightened in his hair, a soft groan pushing past Hyojong’s lips. Hwitaek removed his lips from his boyfriend’s length, eyes creased. “I can’t look at myself,” Hwitaek pointed out teasingly. He sucked Hyojong back down, until the tip was nearly at the back of his throat. Hyojong was pulling Hwitaek’s hair fairly hard, but Hwitaek really didn’t mind. They both knew he liked it.

When Hyojong spoke, his voice was strained. “Trust me, it’s incredible.”

Hwitaek started bobbing his head slowly, finding a consistent pace. Hyojong was fully hard in his mouth, now, girth stretching Hwitaek’s lips apart. He took all of the younger man into his mouth, before pulling back with a strong suck. He left only the head in his mouth, sliding his lips and tongue across the slickness of it. He repeated this a few times, eyes occasionally looking up at the blond. Hyojong was looking down at him with a fixed gaze, eyes dark and hazy.

Actually, Hwitaek really enjoyed giving Hyojong head. Sucking him off, blowing him, whatever Hyojong called it. But Hwitaek liked it. It was nice to please his boyfriend, of course, and Hyojong’s moans were the _literal_ hottest thing on the planet. Hwitaek just liked the feeling of it, though. Maybe that made him a pervert, but there was something really pleasant about the way his mouth was filled by Hyojong’s thick cock, and the salty taste that was left on his tongue when he was finished. It made his mouth feel full, sometimes his throat, and as gross as that would be to explain to even Hyojong, it was true. Besides, he knew he was fairly good at it—he must have been, considering how much Hyojong seemed to like it. And if he was this good at something, why wouldn’t he do it?

The older man pressed his tongue along prominent veins on the underside. His lips were beginning to be able to slip over Hyojong’s cock easily, coated with his own saliva. He tightened his lips around Hyojong, cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard.

Long fingers pulled Hwitaek’s hair, hard enough to get his mouth away from Hyojong, but not hard enough to hurt, in an unenjoyable way.

Hwitaek looked up at Hyojong expectantly, waiting for him to explain why he’d stopped the older man. “What?”

A little breathless, Hyojong removed his hand from Hwitaek’s hair. “Come here,” he demanded, chest heaving with his breathing. As Hwitaek moved forward to lie on top of his boyfriend, Hyojong grabbed him around the arms and pulled him closer.

Their faces were a mere inches apart, close enough for Hwitaek to feel the other’s breath across his face. Hyojong was looking at Hwitaek’s mouth, his long eyelashes casting shadows across his high cheekbones. His skin was milky and flawless, as it always was, void of any blemishes. His lips were Hwitaek’s favourite shade of pastel pink, just barely chapped.

“Are you finally going to kiss me?” Hwitaek asked hopefully. He wiggled on top of his boyfriend, feeling the younger man’s length rub against the inside of his leg.

There was a glint of mischief in the blond’s eyes. Honestly, it was more surprising when Hyojong _didn’t_ have that glint in his eyes, and slightly more concerning. “I was _going_ to. Now, I’m not so sure.”

Hwitaek rolled his eyes. He squeezed Hyojong’s biceps, urging him to give the older man what he wanted. “Oh my _god_ , Hyojong. I’m going to—”

And then Hyojong was grabbing the back of Hwitaek’s neck in a hand. Their lips were crushed together so hard Hwitaek was sure they’d bruise. Hyojong’s mouth tasted like metal, and water, and spice, and it was beginning to taste a bit like the inside of Hwitaek’s mouth. It tasted like everything Hyojong’s mouth would be expected to taste like. He kissed Hwitaek rough and desperate, as if he’d wanted to kiss Hwitaek all day, as bad as Hwitaek had wanted to kiss him. Their lips fit together perfectly, pushing and pulling against each other, familiar and practiced.

Hwitaek’s fingers found the soft blond locks of Hyojong’s hair, threading through them. Hyojong’s lips were parted, inviting Hwitaek to dip his tongue past the younger man’s lips. Their tongues slipped together, tasting each other like they’d done a countless number of times. Hyojong’s teeth nipped at Hwitaek’s lower lip, igniting a kindling fire in the pit of his stomach.

Hwitaek was the first one to pull away, gazing down at Hyojong’s beautiful face. Sometimes, it really was annoying how gorgeous Hyojong was. “It’s about time,” Hwitaek said happily, giving his boyfriend another peck on the lips.

“Don’t get used to it,” Hyojong snickered. He put his hand on the top of Hwitaek’s head, ruffling his hair lovingly. Then, he pushed down on his boyfriend’s head, a wide smile on his face. “Well, I kissed you,” he said, eyes narrowed in amusement. “Get back to work.”

Regardless of his scoff, Hwitaek had a smile on his face, as he always did, when he was around Hyojong. “You’re so lucky I like doing this.”

“Actually,” Hyojong corrected, “ _you’re_ lucky I _let_ you do this so often.”

Hwitaek gave a dramatic gasp, smacking his boyfriend on the side of the thigh. “Don’t make me out to be some sort of maniac,” he scolded. He took Hyojong’s cock into his hand, rubbing over the slit with a thumb.

“You’re the one who wanted to do this,” Hyojong reminded.

How unfortunate. Hyojong was correct. “I will literally never blow you, ever, ever again,” he threatened. He tugged over Hyojong’s hardness with a loose hand, twisting his wrist over the head.

“Fine, fine,” Hyojong said, admitting defeat. His eyebrows furrowed in a really cute way, making the older man grin up at him. He couldn’t even fake being mad at Hyojong for a few seconds. Is this what being whipped was? “Sorry.” His lips turned down into a pout, shining in the dim lights of Hwitaek’s room.

Hyojong was lucky Hwitaek loved him so much. Hwitaek was lucky Hyojong loved him so much.

The red haired man parted his lips slowly, allowing the flushed head of Hyojong’s cock to push past his lips. He found a consistent pace to bob his head at feeling Hyojong’s cock slide over his tongue, threatening to touch the back of his throat. He could feel the warm skin sliding over his lips, his own saliva guiding his motions. The older man’s tongue moved along the underside of the shaft, following the sensitive veins, pressing the tip of his tongue wherever he could manage. He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking hard enough to earn a drop or so of precome. The pad of his tongue easily licked the precome off of the head of the other man’s cock, smiling at Hyojong’s awed expression, as much as he could smile, with his mouth full.

Hyojong’s fingers came up to brush the hair away from Hwitaek’s forehead. “So pretty,” he murmured.

Hwitaek looked up at him, noting the soft pink of his cheeks, and slid his mouth down the entirety of Hyojong’s cock. His lips were wrapped around the thick base. A gag threatened the back of his throat, but he willed it away. He pulled away to let himself breath, his boyfriend’s cock coated in wet spit. He wrapped his hand around Hyojong, trying to catch his breath. His hand moved easily, slicked with his own saliva, and the precome beading at the tip of Hyojong’s length. He pumped over him from the base, to the very tip of the head. The skin-against-skin contact was making a lewd, squelching room. It filled the room, along with both of their heavy breaths, and the quiet grunts Hyojong was giving. Hwitaek stroked the other man’s cock close to his face, holding his eyes upward so he could study the lighter haired man’s reactions.

How Hyojong managed to look as good as he did, at a time like this, baffled Hwitaek. It’d make sense if he _didn’t_ look absolutely perfect, since he was looking down at Hwitaek, and he wasn’t exactly focusing on trying to look good. Yet, here he was. His already dark eyes were half-lidded, and seemed to be glazed over, turning the dark brown hue into a magical colour. His cheeks were dusted with pink, shining from the light sheen of sweat that covered his pale skin. Hwitaek could see sweat dotting his neck, and making the tops of his cheek and browbones glisten, even in weak lighting. His lips were parted in amazement, turned a shade of hot pink from kissing the other man. He looked absolutely _fucked_ , but even more gorgeous. Hwitaek was sure he never looked that good, especially when he was getting a blowjob.

Hwitaek watched Hyojong’s expression as he took his cock into his mouth again. He could feel every vein running against his tongue, precome leaking onto the back of his tongue. He found a consistent pace to bob his head at, faster this time, since he knew Hyojong would be getting close. He could feel the ridge of the head, circling his tongue around it sloppily, just like he knew Hyojong liked. He fit his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth as far as he could, humming appreciatively at the size.

Hyojong gave a loud exhale and fisted a hand in faded hair. “Fuck, Hwitaek,” he breathed, throwing his head back onto his pillow. His hips bucked a little, up into the older man’s mouth. Hwitaek could taste the salty precome pooling in his mouth. “I’m gonna come.”

Hyojong tightened his grip around the base of his boyfriend’s cock, twisting his hand as he moved his mouth. He bobbed his head quickly, cock sliding easily between his already slick lips, feeling veins and ridges under his tongue and on the insides of his cheeks. Whenever he pulled up, he sucked hard, earning leaking pearls of precome. Hyojong kept weakly bucking his hips, trying to restrain himelf. Hwitaek rubbed his tongue along the underside of his cock, following thick, prominent veins. Hyojong’s hand tightened in the older man’s hair, earning a small hum of appreciation. Hwitaek circled his tongue around the head before swallowing around the man’s length, moving his head down as far as he could, feeling the thick head of Hyojong’s cock in the back of his throat.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hyojong moaned, hips bucking upwards into the red haired man’s mouth.

Hwitaek bobbed his head quickly, each time taking Hyojong down to the base, practically abusing the back of his throat. His tongue worked around him quickly, tasting each centimeter of skin given to him, swallowing his own saliva and his boyfriend’s precome.

Hyojong moaned, fingers tightening in his boyfriend’s hair. He gave a particularly hard buck of his hips, come pouring hot and bitter into Hwitaek’s mouth. Hwitaek eagerly sucked on the head of his cock through his boyfriend’s orgasm, lips latched onto slick skin. He made sure to get every drop of come before easily swallowing the load.

Hwitaek sat up, happily licking his lips. Hyojong was lying limp on the bed, eyes glassily staring up at the ceiling. His lips were parted, breaths deep and relaxed. The older man let his body fall on top of Hyojong’s, smiling down at him. “Can you kiss me, now?” Hwitaek asked, poking the younger man in the ribs.

“Can’t… move…” Hyojong said, voice quiet. “My boyfriend is too good to me.”

Hwitaek laughed, intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend’s. “You have to kiss me now,” he pointed out. Hyojong puckered his lips out, still staring at the ceiling. Hwitaek laughed loudly, nose scrunching up. He pecked a kiss onto Hyojong’s lips, trying to hold back his smile.

“You get as many kisses as you want,” Hyojong said, eyes finding Hwitaek’s face. He squeezed Hwitaek’s hand, a small smile shifting onto his lips. “For being the best boyfriend in the world.”

Hwitaek pecked another kiss onto Hyojong’s lips. Then another, and another, and another. He laughed as Hyojong kissed him back. “You have to kiss me all the time.”

“Literally, whatever you want.” Hyojong kissed Hwitaek on the cheek. Then on the lips.

Hwitaek crawled fully on top of his boyfriend, kissing Hyojong. “Whatever I want?”

Hyojong wrapped his arms around Hwitaek’s waist, pressing another kiss to Hwitaek’s lips. “You name it.”

Hwitaek hummed, pressing more kisses onto the younger man’s face. “I will. Just you wait.”

Hyojong kissed the side of Hwitaek’s jaw. “I’m lucky to have you,” he hummed. He nuzzled his nose into the side of the older man’s jaw.

Hwitaek rested his cheek against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You’re just saying that because I gave you head,” he joked.

“ _No_ ,” Hyojong insisted. “I just love you.”

A smile spread onto Hwitaek’s face, for what felt like the millionth time, that night. “You know I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me how you liked this little pwp, a kudos, bookmark, or anything to let me know that you enjoyed this! Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Come scream to me about HuiDawn @ sugaestheticss.tumblr.com


End file.
